Blood and Chocolate
by DaysOfTheNight
Summary: After that night, Seras stopped complaining about drinking blood, and discovered why Alucard loved it so much.' Slight AxS COMPLETE


_I had the taste of blood and chocolate in my mouth,_

_the one as hateful as the other._

_-Steppenwolf_

_Blood and Chocolate_

A face so delicately carved, as if angels had hand-made it, should not be the face of such a devil. Seras had always found her master to be a gorgeous creature. Though she'd seen him amputated and beheaded, stabbed and sliced, cut down by a wave of bullets and left in shambles, the image of supernatural beauty had never faltered. Maybe it was just because it was her master, and she was supposed to see him as beautiful and flawless. Perhaps it was a trick of the mind that she didn't catch, or an illusion of his own invention. Or maybe he was just beautiful on his own. She stopped thinking about that so she wouldn't drive herself insane with the possibilities. Seras shook her head alittle and rubbed at her eye.

The white nightdress Seras wore was long-sleeved and hemmed to her ankles, thick with soft cotton. It was a cold January night, and just because she could no longer feel chilly temperatures like humans could, didn't mean she disliked keeping warm. Her short, golden hair curled around her senstive neck and kept it from the frigid air. A shudder racked her body and she wrapped her arms around herself, turning to her side inside her coffin. It was times like this when Seras wished she still favored the taste of steaming tea or hot chocolate. Now, she only craved boiling blood; it was still half-frozen from being in the freezer when she got the nerve to down a packet.

So, to keep her mind off the trembling of her small frame, she thought of random things. It had started with the last time she'd polished the Halconnen, then jumped to wondering why Sir Integra never wore attire that complimented her gender. For a brief moment, her mind had revolved around her french commander, but as she started to think about the delicate flesh under his wool scarf, her small amuesment was dimenished by hunger. In her mind, she could imagine seas of blood that she could swim in, breathe in, soak in. She saw herself nude in endless streams of life, matting her hair and drying on her pale skin. She could see herself with blood painted all over her, her eyes glowing like embers...

"Stop," Seras whimpered, holding the sides of her head as if she could block out all the nightmares if she commanded them to vanish. But it was who she was now, to her dismay; a blood drinker. Seras closed her eyes, expecting blackness to be her world until she revealed her ocean eyes again.

A deep shade of red waited under her eyelids.

Seras ripped off the lid of her coffin and looked around the room for something that betrayed her hunger. Something pure to fight back the demons in her thoughts. What Seras got was the complete opposite, as a figure in flamboyant red clothing grinned at her, holding a matching red package.

"Having sweet dreams, Police Girl?" Ebony tendrils fell around crimson irises that seemed to gleam with wicked amuesment, somehow captivating Seras at the same time it was frightening her.

"Um..." She sat up further and quickly ran a hand through her hair, wishing to look more presentable infront of her master. For a moment, she couldn't look at him, but then she didn't have to. Something in his hand caught her attention, and a flash of cold shock smacked her clear across the face. _'Oh no...'_ Seras thought to herself.

"How long has it been since your last meal, a week? Two?" Was he keeping track of her eating patterns?

"I-I don't remember."

"Hn." Alucard tossed the plastic to Seras, and she let it land in her lap. "Then drink. And don't tell me you're not hungry or some other ludicris lie."

Seras picked up the package and stared at it, then to Alucard. He watched her with that expression on his face that betrayed any type of seriousness. Did he...enjoy watching her try to contain herself? She found she'd rather not know. And she also would rather not disobey her master while he was in the room. So with trembling fingers, Seras ripped the tap off the straw attached to the medical blood packet. She absent mindedly read on the label that it was A positive.

"What are you waiting for? Drink," Alucard commanded with an icy wrath in his voice. Yet, as Seras looked up at him from the packet, she saw a turn in his expression. It was a slight plead, but gone as soon as it came. Perhaps that was just a trick of the light. Seras failed to mention to herself that there was no light in the room.

"Well, Master, I-..." She sighed, looking embarrassed. He told her not to lie, didn't he? So she wasn't going to fib about her current hesitation. "It's...um..."

"Spit it out, Police Girl." He leaned against the table in the center of her small room and crossed his arms, an eyebrow cocked up.

"Don't you ever miss chocolate?"

He blinked at her, looking a tad taken off. Had she actually _surprised _him? Maybe for just a second, because then a baritone belt of laughter shook the walls.

"Chocolate?"

"Yes, I mean...blood reminds me of chocolate sometimes, and makes me miss it."

Alucard was very quiet then, staring at the wall behind Seras with an unreadable look on his face. Then he jammed a gloved hand into the breast pocket on the inside of his coat. Seras tipped herself to the side slightly and craned her head up to try and catch a glimpse of what the elder vampire was searching for. She hoped it wasn't _another_ blood packet. Again, Seras got the opposite of what she expected to see. Not a plastic container of blood.

A glass vial of liquid chocolate.

He also pulled a crystalline goblet from the folds of his trench coat and held palm out for the packet in Seras' hands. She quickly nodded and slapped the open packet into his hand, and thank goodness Alucard had the reflexes he did, or a spray of red would've drenched him. He brought the glass up to the straw opening quicker than Seras could gasp and shout an apology.

With a stern glance to Seras and a chuckle, he poured half the sugary contents of the vial into the goblet and stirred it around by twirling the glass delicately. Then he handed it to Seras, and leaned back against the table once again. Seras just observed the cup and when she looked up to question her master, he was gone. So she took the first sip alone.

The taste was unlike anything Seras had ever experienced before. The coppery blood was made more sutle from the sweetness of the chocolate, though each had that same texture and addicting quality. Each had a special seductive pull that drove Seras to take a second sip. And a third. And a fourth.

After that night, Seras stopped complaining about drinking blood, and discovered why Alucard loved it so much.

**A/N: There, I finally wrote this. I've had this idea in my head for **_**ages. **_**LOL. I feel this is more of a rant, especially the beginning of this, but...hey, everyone loves rants, right? XD**

**Please review, they make me smile :)**


End file.
